


Irreplaceable

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: There will be a part 2 if there is enough interest! PLEASE COMMENT if you want me to write the second part. You can talk to me about the fic at subwaystanwich.tumblr.com





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2 if there is enough interest! PLEASE COMMENT if you want me to write the second part. You can talk to me about the fic at subwaystanwich.tumblr.com

“You are teaching him that his life is meaningless!”

“He was going to give his life for a good cause!”

“For a good...Kolivan, he tried to kill himself!”

“Victory or Death, that is the Galra way!”

Keith slumped against the wall, listening to the argument between Allura and Kolivan from outside the open door. It seemed like everyone had something to say about him trying to kill himself. Pidge had hugged him hard, telling him never to do anything like that again. Hunk had made him a meal, and then had asked if they needed to find a “space therapist.” Everyone had done something for him, which was very overwhelming.

Well, almost everyone.

Keith had still not seen Lance, and nobody could tell him where he'd gone. It was as though he'd vanished. The Red Lion was still on the ship, as were all the pods, so Lance to still be on the ship. But every time Keith knocked on Lance's door there was response.

Eventually, Keith tired of listening to Allura and Kolivan scream at each other, and he stood up. He knew that intervening would only lead to greater problems, so he walked down the hallway instead. Keith walked by each of of the Paladin's doors, vaugely wondering what they were doing, until he reached his old door. He sighed deeply, and opened the door. But instead of finding an empty room to be nostalgic over, he found

“Lance?”

Lance spun around, eyes wide. “What are you doing?” Lance asked, sounding frustrated.

“Well. This is my old room,” Keith said, stating the obvious. “I think that's a better question for you.”

Lance was quiet for a moment. “It's not important,” he finally said.

“Look, I haven't seen you in days.” Keith said. “Have you been here the whole time?” he asked, looking around. The room looked lived in, laundry hamper part of the way full, and the comforter on the bed rumpled.

“It's not important!” Lance said angrily. 

“What is wrong with you?” Keith asked, eyes narrowed. “Why you are so mad?”

“You're what's wrong with me!” Lance said, balling his fists. “You...you...you tried to kill yourself!”

“Lance, it's not that big a deal.”

“What are you talking about?” Lance shouted. “Of course it's a big deal! You quiznaking selfish bastard!”

Keith blinked. “What?”

“Did you even stop to think how the rest of us would feel?” Lance asked, striding forwards. “Did you stop for a second, and think to yourself how awful it would be for us if you died?”

“Look, my death would've been for the greater good,” Keith said, trying not to betray his frustration. “And it's not like my life is that important anyway. I'm not a Paladin of Voltron. I'm replaceable. Hell, I was replaceable when I was a Paladin too.”

“You jackass!” Lance shouted. “You're not replaceable! Pidge and Allura were crying when we found out what you were doing!”

“Look--”

“NO! There isn't an explanation that can...that can...” Lance's shoulders began to shake, and before Keith knew it, Lance was crying in front of him.

“Um. Lance? I didn't die, it's okay.”

“It's not! It's not okay,” Lance said wiping his eyes.

“Why do you care so much?” Keith asked.

Lance looked at him with a fierce expression on his face. The intensity made Keith want to take a step back, but before he could, Lance grabbed his hood and pulled him forwards.

Their lips mashed inexpertly together, teeth clicking uncomfortably. It wasn't by any means a good kiss, but the emotion behind it made Keith's heart swell. When they pulled apart, Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes. Lance himself looked slightly terrified.

“I'm sorry,” he muttered. “I just...Keith I...I lost you once to the Blades, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again.”

Keith tilted Lance's chin up with a finger. “Don't be sorry,” he said softly, and bent forwards. Their lips gently brush against each other, and both of their eyelids close. This isn't Keith's first kiss, but the same feelings come back. Butterflies flutter in his stomach, and his breath catches when Lance gently tries to ease Keith's mouth open with his own.

Lance pulls away, but not far. Just enough to be able to speak. “Bed,” he says, breathing hard. Keith nods, and the two of them hurry over. They begin to kiss again, as though they were going to die if they didn't kiss the other. Keith is breathless, he feels warm, too warm, shivers running throughout his body.

Dimly, Keith wondered if the door is locked. He doesn't remember locking it. But half of him really doesn't care. He's too wrapped up in these emotions, too drunk on the taste of Lance's lips. And when Lance thrusts up against him, Keith feels as though he's seeing stars.

He grinds down, meeting Lance's hips. They're dry humping the hell out of each other, and both of them want more, need more. But neither of them know how to ask the other for what they want, both too shy, too nervous.

“S-stop!” Lance finally said, tilting his head away. Keith stopped, concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm...I'm great. More than great,” Lance said, cheeks flushed.

“Are you sure? Do you want to stop?”

“I...Keith I don't want to..I just don't want to...you know...” Lance broke off, looking embarrassed. Keith frowned.

“What's wrong?”

“Keith I don't want to cum in my pants like a 12 year old!” Lance said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Keith's eyes flew open wide, and he blushed. “Sorry!”

“Ain't no sorry, I just...these are my good pants.”

“You mean your only pants?”

“Yeah, that too.”

“Let's put a pin in this then,” Keith said, nuzzling Lance's neck. Lance let out a deep, gutteral moan.

“You can't do that and tell me we're done,” Lance protested. Keith laughed. 

“This outfit is a jumpsuit,” he said, gently kissing at Lance's neck. “I'd have to take the whole thing off to do anything.”

“I don't see a problem with that,” Lance murmured.

“Well--”

There was a knock at the door, and both of their eyes flew open wide. Keith jumped off of Lance quickly.

“Uh, yes?” Keith called out.

“Keith, Kolivan and I need to speak with you.” It was Allura.

“We're putting a pin in this,” Keith said, walking to the door. “I'll be back soon.”


End file.
